Exploding pencils? WHAT?
by Kurisetina
Summary: It isn't as mad as it sounds. the summery is inside please read and review! Rated M just to be safe 'cause of my co-writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this was just a story that my friend and I did because we were extremly board and thought 'hey why not make a Doctor Who fanfic!' sooo it may be a little crackish in some parts but for the most part it's acctually fairly serious…. I hope. XD**

**Disclamer: Sadly I don't own Doctor Who, if I did I would have my own TARDIS!... After I finish reading that darn manual I'll be as good as gold!**

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW HOW TO FLY THIS THING!" Crystina screamed clinging on to the railing so as to not go flying every which way. The doctor was racing in circles around the console, tripping and stumbling as the TARDIS swerved repeatedly. He was pulling leavers, pushing buttons, pulling on a damn slinky for some reason, trying to control the complicated machine.

" I can! I am!" He shouted, pulling a large leaver and staring up at the beam coming from the console. He had a large grin on his face as he held on for dear life. "Just hold on!"

Crystina tried to glare at the man in front of her failing miserably before she started to grin right along with him and laughing madly as the TARDIS shook. "Whooohooo!" she screamed happily. He laughed along with Crystina, looking to the dark haired girl, his deep brown eyes shining with excitement. His gaze was broken from her when they landed, the TARDIS landing roughly, sending him tumbling backwards onto a leather seat. He chuckled softly, standing. "Well, shall we see where we are?"

"Love to! But I don't know where I am!" Crystina yelled muffuledly from the under section of the TARDIS's console, having fallen down there when they landed and getting entangled in some of the many colorful wires that layed about. She didn't dare try to get out for fear that she would unplug something of importance.

The Doctor blinked, finding his way onto his stomach. He ducked his head so he could look down at Crystina, raising an eyebrow. "Now, what ARE you doing down there?" He questioned. Practically jumping to his feet, The Doctor trotted down to Crystina. He kneeled next to her, slowly working to get the wire off of her. "You know, these things are dangerous." He chastised, grinning.

"Ohh yes Doctor because I totally got my self stuck down her on purpose." Crystina replied sarcastically grinning right back at him.

"Yes well, no more playing with the wires. They may be colorful, but they are not meant to be toyed with." The Doctor stated, removing the last wire from around Crystina's foot. "So, lets go explore!" His grin grew as he held his hand out to her, offering her help up.

Crystina giggled while shaking her head and took his hand pulling her self up. "Ok fine mister funny bone." She said her own grin spreading right across her face, as she and the Doctor ran back up to the main part of the console room and to the door. They paused at the door for a second. They then opened the doors.

"You BITCH!" Before them stood a panting brunette, her small chocolate eyes glaring straight into Crystina's own cocoa ones. The girl straightened up, taking in a deep breath. "You ran off with the Doctor, and left me behind!"

Crystina sputtered at the girl looking at her in disbelief. "Tara! Uhh. Uhh. I… I… Err…" Crystina chuckled nervously. "Hi?" she offered offhandedly. Tara's eyes narrowed darkly as she growled. Her arms crossed over her large chest. Her gaze was no less accusatory as she sighed, dropping her arms back to her side.

"Whatever, Hi." She grunted softly, rolling her eyes. She stepped aside, allowing the Doctor and Crystina to step out of the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped out, turning to stare at Tara, amusement clear on his handsome face. "Why 'ello there." He greeted, smirking. However his smirk faultered as Tara's wrath was suddenly focused on him.

"Oh, don't you 'ello me!" Tara snapped at him, causing him to stare in confusion. "You have all the time in the world and you can't wait two seconds for me? Fuck you too Doctor. . Too."

Crystina's jaw dropped slightly and she stared at Tara in pure shock. "Tara!" she cried and smacked the angry girl on the arm. "Jezz woman watch your language! And Sorry That I Was Excited When He Asked Me To Come With Him! You don't have to cuss us out." Tara stared at Crystina for a moment, scowling.

"Oooooowww, I didn't physically assault you!" Tara whined, rubbing her arm. Crystina rolled her eyes at her friend, placing her hands on her Mexican hips. Tara, who had calmed down, stared at Crystina for a moment. She was studying the girl, causing her to shift uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze.

"I don't get you…" Tara stated suddenly after a moment.

"What? I don't understand."

"You are mexican, you have the perfect ass. WHY ARE YOU SO PALE?"

Crystina's jaw went completely slack and she began to sputter at her friends comment a small blush rising on her cheeks. "I… I… Bu… But… Wh… What! What in the world does that have to do with anything!" she cried out incredulously. Tara blinked, tilting her head to the side as she grinned.

"It could very well have everything to with everything. "She stated, her hand hands resting on her hips. The Doctor stared between the two girls, an eyebrow cocked. "Not to state the obvious, but it has nothing to do with anything." He stated after a moment, shaking his head, smirking.

"R… Right." Crystina said blushing embarrassed. She crossed her arms over her chest and started looking around where they were. It seemed that they were in Cardiff in the middle of a park which made Crystina turn and look at Tara in confusion. "Tara…. What are you doing in Cardiff?"

Tara paused before grinning, laughing nervously. She reached back, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well you see, you've been traveling with The Doctor. So….I…kind of…started traveling with Jack." She explained, glancing away. She then blinked, looking up and around. "Speaking of whom, he should be around here somewhere. I lost him when I heard the TARDIS. " She added, frowning softly.

"How can you lose a man, who comes running at the sound of my TARDIS when you hear my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked amused.

"….I jacked a bike." And with that Tara motioned towards a red bike, which lay, leaned up against a tree. Crystina and the Doctor stared at the bike, their jaws a little slack. "Oh relax! The kid couldn't ride the thing properly anyways." Tara sighed, shaking her head at the two.

Crystina opened her mouth to say something but closed it and shook her head slightly before looking back up at her friend tiredly and saying. "Tara, sweetie, you need to grab that bike and take it back to that poor kid."

Tara looked from Crystina, to the bike, and back. "Feh, I will, I will. " She grumbled swatting the air absentmindedly. "Though I wanna wait for Jack. He'll be here any moment. If I run back to the kid we will be spending the next hour or so searching for one another. Been there, done that, it's a bitch." Tara explained, sighing softly as she shook her head.

The Doctor and Crystina looked at each other then back at Tara their eyebrows cocked as they stared at her, wondering why she and Jack would have needed some kids bike, and why they spent an hour looking for said bike. However before they could ask Tara about this Jack ran up to them painting.

"Hey! You left me!" he yelled at Tara glaring at her slightly. "I told you if you were going to be helping me out, not to wander off!"

Tara turned to stare at Jack for a moment. She sighed softly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. "Jack, hun. When have people EVER listened to thaat rule? You should have expected me to not listen." She stated, shaking her head. She gave a small apologetic smile to him. "Still, sorry." The Doctor turned to Crystina and mouthed 'hun' looking at her confused. Crystina smiled at him slightly shaking her head mouthing 'later' before turning back to Tara and Jack.

"Sooo how have you guys been?"Crystina asked casually with a small smile.

Tara blinked, looking from Jack and to Crystina. "Oh, we've been good." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "What about yourselves? Hows the time traveling?" She questioned after a moment. The Doctor grinned at the question.

"Oh, great! We've been traveling and running." His grin grew as he said that. Tara shook her head, laughing softly at him as she grinned herself. That was the Doctor for you. Always running, enjoying it fully.

"As always Doctor." She said smirking.

"I'm still mad at you for that last trip, Doctor." Crystina said and gave the Doctor a playful glare. The Doctor held his hands up in a way that said what-did-I-do!

"How was I supposed to know that the prince would declare you his bride and try to force you to marry him!" The Doctor said defensively.

"I'm not saying that you could have known I'm saying you could have tried to stop it!" Crystina retorted.

"What? I did stop it." He said confused.

"Yes you stopped it. But you stopped it when we were all ready at the alter and he was about to kiss me!" Crystina said angry. The Doctor grinned sheepishly and pulled at his ear slightly.

"Well yeah I guess I coulda' come a bit sooner." He admitted.

Tara and Jack stared at the two, both highly confused. Tara was the first to speak up. "So wait….you got a hubby?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow at Crystina. "Is he at least hot?" Crystina glared at Tara, smacking her arm once more.

" It doesn't matter! " Crystina barked at Tara, who was whining, mumbling about abuse. "And be quiet. I hardly hit you!" Tara pouted than stuck her tongue out at Crystina, earning a chuckle from Jack and the Doctor. Crystina rolled her eyes at her friend, annoyance a clear expression on her face.

"Well I'm glad you two get awesome adventures. " Tara grumbled after a moment, that pout back on her lips.

"Hum? What about you and Jack? Any fun adventures?" The Doctor asked smiling.

Jack and Tara automatically looked to one another, their eyebrows lifted. Both had the same thoughts on the term "adventure." Thoughts Tara didn't really wasn't to tell the Doctor and her friend. "Uhm, yeah. We've had our own little escapades." Tara answered him.

There was a long pause. Crystina's face was in her hand, she understood perfectly what the two had thought. The Doctor however was pretty ignorant in this area, at least compared to the others. "Care to clarify?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Doctor, I'm sure you don't want to know." Crystina stated causing Jack to smirk.

"HEY! We've had adventures other than that!" Tara barked back.

"Then you don't deny what you've done? And name one!"Crystina said raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor looked at the three of them severely confused. Crystina looked up at the sky shaking her head and asking why to any higher being that was listening.

"Well there was that one time with the Cybermen…" Jack said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and the, Ah fuck what were they called? Starts with and S. I can never remember. I just call em lizard bitches. "Tara stated, sighing softly. Those things still sent shivers down her spine. "Fucking bastards got a hold of me. I don't know HOW your companions deal with it Doctor! Having to be rescued like some damsel in distress is mortifying!" The Doctor just grinned at her, laughing softly.

Jack sighed softly at Tara, shaking his head. " It's Silurians Tara." He stated, sounding as if he had said it way too many times. Though there was an amused look on his face. On certain people ignorance could be amusing. To a certain point, however the moment ended when Crystina slapped Tara, hard, on the arm glaring at her.

"Shut the Hell Up!" Crystina said angrily and crossed her arms firmly over her chest, not liking being called a 'damsel in distress'. Tara cried out, grabbing her arm, rubbing the stinging skin. She glared at Crystina, scowling.

"What the hell I do? " Tara barked out, letting go of her arm to flail both limbs.

"I AM NOT a damsel in distress!" Tara paused, staring at Crystina, slamming her palm into her own forehead. When she removed her hand she had a large red mark on her face.

"So you hit me? I'm just saying that's what I felt like!" The Doctor Shook his head knowing that one of Crystina's pet peeves was when someone made little of her, and she didn't have the best of reactions to it. She almost always defaulted to yelling or hitting the person or thing that made little of her. He would have to work on that eventually… Crystina just simply glared at Tara and turned away from her, angry.

Tara whined after a moment before grunting and turning away from Crystina, as she had done her. "Tch, go ahead. Be mad for NO REASON! " She grumbled incoherently, pouting. She didn't do anything wrong! All she did was say how being held captive made her feel! Not like she was calling Crystina a damsel in distress. Tara shook her head, her arms crossing over her chest.

Jack and the Doctor looked at one another, frowning softly. What were they going to do with these two? Were they seriously getting pissy at one another over a simple sentence? "It'll pass." Jack mouthed after a moment, shaking his head. Just give the girls a moment; they would end up getting along again. The Doctor sighed softly, nodding.

Crystina glared off to her side for a moment before sighing and turning towards Tara. "I'm sorry. I should lose my top like that, and I'm sorry that I hit you." She said grudgingly. Tara glanced over her shoulder at Crystina before sighing and shrugging her shoulders.

"Eh, whatever man." Tara said, turning to look at Crystina. She smiled softly, stepping over to hug Crystina. "I just don't like it when people get all pissy with me." She stated.

Jack grinned at the Doctor. "See. Told ya." He stated.

Crystina smirked and shoved Jack while smiling. "Shut up." Jack looked down at her, chuckling softly at her.

"Come on guys, why don't we go to the café?" Tara questioned after a moment, grinning at the others. Crystina and the Doctor looked at one another before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds good." The Doctor said with a small nod.

So, the four walked off, the Doctor using his screwdriver to lock the TARDIS from over his shoulder. They all forgot about the bike, just leaving it leaned against the tree. They arrived at a small café, possibly family run. The inside was retro, decorated in red and chrome. There was a bar with old fashioned stools with red leather cushions. "Welcome!" The works chanted as the four stepped in, a bell ringing.

"Oh! These kinds of places have the best deserts." Tara purred, grinning. The girl had a sweets issue, seriously. "Home made pies, cakes, old fashioned ice cream. " She lead the group to a booth against the far wall. Jack and Tara sat on one side, Crystina and the Doctor on the other.

"You and your sweets, eh Tara?" Crystina said amused and poked Tara's arm smiling. Jack smirked and chuckled.

"You don't even know the half of it."he said. "We were eating out in some restaurant in Texas and some Sontarans came in looking for us and she would not leave that place for anything till she finished her pie."

"Hey, Hey! That was an awesome pie, plus it wasn't cheap." Tara defended herself, blushing slightly. She frowned at Jack who was just chuckling at her. She whined softly at him, ducking her head. "An….an I pulled some epic shit when I finished! "

Jack stared at her for a moment, an eyebrow raised. "You aimed some kids bouncy ball at the leaders eye, failed so miserably you hit his probic vent. Then you threw a pie and cake at them as we ran out the back door." Jack stated smirking.

"How in the world do you aim for the eye and hit the probic vent?" Crystina asked incredulously laughing slightly. "I mean there not even on the same side of the body!" The Doctor just raised an eyebrow and smiled at Tara while shaking his head as Crystina began to laugh at the thought of how the scene described to her would work out.

Then their waitress walked up and smiled politely at them. "Hello my name is Angel and I'll be your waitress while you're here. Do you know what you would like to drink?"

"Tea please." Crystina and the Doctor said at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Okay. You two?" Angel asked Tara and Jack.

"Dr. Pepper please." Tara said looking up to the waitress. The woman shared in Tara's elder sisters' name, but that was it. This woman was short, slightly plump. She had short, obviously died red hair with light brown highlights. Her eyes were a light blue and almond shaped. Tara's sister was tall, lanky, blonde, and had wide green eyes.

Jack also looked up to the woman. He smiled pleasantly at her. "Hello there Angel, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He stated, holding his hand out to the woman who blushed at the simple introduction. However that was all Jack had to say to flirt with humanoids. "I would like a sex on the beach." This earned him a strange look from the entire group. Tara's eye twitched at that, her hand twitching as well.

"Uhm, excuse me?" The woman's face was dark red as she stared at Jack.

"Oh, no no no! He means the drink hunny! " Tara explained, laughing nervously. She shot Jack a look, before bringing her hand around, slapping the back of his head. "No alcohol! You know how I feel about those. He will have a coke." Tara stated, smiling at the waitress who nodded and scurried away.

"Thank you Tara." Crystina said, having been about to tell her friend to smack Jack. Of course the action had been done before she could get a word in.

The Doctor shook his head at Jack and frowned slightly. "Why would you even ask for that here, Jack?" Jack smiled and shrugged not giving anything further than that.

"Doctor." Crystina said slightly hushed looking over at something else in the restaurant with a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Banana phone." She said her smile growing into a grin as she pointed at a person who literally had a phone that looked like a banana. The Doctor stared at her for a moment before following her gaze and grinning himself.

"So it is!" He said as their drinks were laid out before them. Tara instantly unwrapped her straw, taking in long swallows of the addictive soda. Another issue the girl had was the fact that she drank…A LOT. Many waitress/waiters hated her for that. In the time it would take her to finish eating she would have had at least 5 glasses, more if the glasses are small. She was just a seriously thirsty person!

The waitress walked off just as Tara looked up. "But….I need a refill." At this point everyone had their straws in their drinks, taking their firsts sips. Seeing that the waitress wasn't going to come back for a moment Tara whined. She looked to Jacks drink and dipped her straw in, not caring that her cheek was brushing against his as she stole a small sip of his drink. Well, small for her.

Crystina raised and eyebrow at Tara amusement plainly seen across her pail face. "Brilliant Tara. Just brilliant." She said smiling slightly.

"Hello." Jack said as Tara stole a little more of his drink.

"Hi." Tara said sweetly.

"That's my drink." Jack said with a smirk.

"Doh~." Tara said smiled at Jack. "I love you~."

"Uh huh." Jack said smirking and took a sip from his drink.

We chatted and caught up with one another, only pausing when we needed to place our orders. Crystina had ordered a hamburger, the Doctor fish'n'chips, Tara ordered a rare steak, and Jack a medium well steak. The four hadn't even really begun eating when…

"THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE!"

Crystina seemed to be the first to react even somewhat by grabbing her hamburger and throwing it directly at the Daleks eye-stock, before they all jumped out of their seats and run for the door.

"VISION NOT IMPAIRED!" the Dalek screamed as the condiments from the hamburger began to sear off eye-stock but this bought the group just enough time to reach the door before the Dalek began to shoot at them. The door was slammed closed behind them, protecting them from the deadly fire.

"Can we go anywhere without some crazy ass alien trying to kill us?" Tara growled as she ran with the others.

"No! Obviously we can't!" Crystina yelled, skidding to a stop. The four were breathing heavily, looking around at each other.

The Doctor raked his hand through his hair, frowning. "Now, what is a Dalek doing here? At a quaint little café?" He questioned, looking at everyone, his gaze finally resting on Crystina. He shot off, pulling out and twirling his screwdriver as he rambled. Crystina was watching him, nodding her head, seeming to actually understand the words coming from the Doctor. Jack seemed to understand bits and pieces, putting in commentary at proper times. However poor Tara could quite keep up with the speed at which the Doctor was talking. She could understand the parts where he would slow down though, and pieced everything together.

"The Daleks shouldn't even been around in the first place!"

Ramble.

"Well there's only one explanation. "

Shorter rambling

"There must be a surviving Dalek ship out there. "

More rambling.

"Well, we have to get onto that ship. Need to figure out what they are planning. Girls, you go to the TARDIS, stay there until I tell you."

"We have had this discussion before Doctor. So no." Crystina said firmly and looped her arm through the Doctor's. He sighed and turned to Tara.

"Alright you need to get to the TARDIS. You'll be safe there." He said looking completely 's eyebrow lifted at the Doctor and she shook her head.

"No chance. I'm going with." She stated simply, shrugging her shoulders. "And you can't convince me to stay on the TARDIS. So let's not argue over it." She added stubbornly. The Doctor sighed and nodded taking off with Crystina in tow. Jack grabbed Tara's hand and began running after the two. They didn't get very far when they ran into the same Dalek from earlier.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANIONS!" it screamed and took a shot at the four of them. They all ducked and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver pointing it at the Dalek causing it to transport back onto its ship.

The group straightened up from their ducked positions. "We need to get up there…" The Doctor muttered, frowning as he looked up. He pointed the sonic screwdriver upwards. "Going up!" He grinned at them just before they all were transported onto the Dalek ship. They all fell to the ground with a small thud. Crystina and the Doctor were right next to each other on the floor while Tara and Jack had fallen on top of each other, Jack looking slightly more happy with the situation than Tara.

Crystina and the Doctor quickly helped each other up of the floor and turned to Tara and Jack who seemed to look like they were about to make out with each other. Crystina looked at the Doctor with her eyebrow raised and he just shook his head with a small frown on his face. "Oi! Now it not the time to go all kissy face with each other!" the Doctor said sharply making Jack and Tara turn their heads and look at him.

Tara pouted, actually kinda like the way the situation had been heading. She looked to Jack and gave him a quick deep kiss, just to spite the Doctor. She pulled back to stick her tongue out to the Doctor. "Alright, get off." She sighed after a moment, looking up at Jack. Obviously this wasn't their first time in this position, whether it happened on the field or not…let's leave that to you to decide.

Crystina and the Doctor rolled their eyes at the two and turned around to look for a control panel for the Doctor to use. Jack and Tara got up quickly after that and began to help Crystina and the Doctor look for a control panel… Well Tara would have if she knew what a control panel looked like…

Tara stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. She felt terribly ignorant at this point in time, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

The Doctor eventually found the control panel, using the sonic screwdriver so he could get the covering off. "Here, hold this for a second. " He turned to look at Crystina, holding the sonic screwdriver out to her. Crystina grabbed the sonic and nodded to the Doctor taking a step back from him to give him more room to work. He started to mess with wires in the control panel for a minute before he held his hand out to Crystina for the sonic. She went to hand it to him but ended up tripping somehow and started to fall towards the Doctor. However before she could hit the ground or be caught by one of her friends a door slid down from the ceiling cutting the group and Crystina off from each other.

The Doctor, Jack, and Tara all cried out, rushing to the door. On the other side Crystina was freaking out, trying her hardest to open the door. She had the sonic screwdriver pointed at the door, cursing when nothing happened. The damn thing was dead locked!

"Crystina! Use the screwdriver!" The Doctor yelled, banging his fist on the door.

"I did! It's dead locked!" Crystina tried again, crying out in frustration. She was about to yell through the door to the others when a scary as hell voice yelled out behind her.

"THE DOCTORS COMPANION! EXTERMINATE! "

Crystina tensed, turning slowly, ignoring the cries from behind the door. "Shit." She cursed at seeing two Daleks. Instead of freezing up she cried out, running for the Daleks. "WHAT?" They seemed shocked, giving Crystina the second or so needed to slip past them.

On the other side of the door the Doctor was calling for Crystina, Jack and Tara staring at the door. They all jerked, jumping at the sound of the Daleks shooting. "Crystina!" They cried out in fear for their friends life.

Crystina didn't take the time to look behind her to see if the Daleks were chasing her she just ran as fast as she could away from them. She could see a door up ahead of her and she prayed to any deity listening that the door wasn't deadlocked as she pointed the sonic screwdriver at it. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as the door slid open. She began to sprint towards the door and as soon as she was past it she aimed the sonic over her shoulder at the door hoping to buy her self the little time it would take the Daleks to open the door.

The Daleks had indeed been chasing after Crystina, crying out when she caused the door to slam in front of them. It didn't take long for them to open the door, though every second counted for the girl. They resumed going after her, firing after her as well.

The Doctor pounded on the door in frustration. He had ruined another person's life. Crystina's life hadn't even really begun yet and he had destroyed it just like he always did. He slammed his fist on the door again, anger and sorrow beginning to crash down on him.

Jack looked to the side, down at the ground. It seemed almost certain that Crystina was dead. The only one out of the three who refused to let depression wash over her was Tara. She glared at the other two, her hands resting on her hips. "Now you two quit that!" She barked, earning the other twos attention. They seemed shocked behind that overwhelming guilt and depression.

"Tara, she's dead and it's my fault." The Doctor muttered softly, frowning at her. His eyes widened as Tara's hand lifted as if to slap him, his expression aggressive. Instead of smacking him in the face, which she would never do to the Doctor mind you, she grabbing onto his tie in the down swing. She yanked him to her, growling.

"Crystina Moore is not dead, not yet. For all you know she's still on this ship, running. She's good like that Doctor. So don't get all emotional. It's just silly." Tara growled at him, rolling her eyes as she let go of his tie. The Doctor looked at Tara shock before composing himself slightly as he realized that Tara was right. Crystina might not be dead yet she might be alive and running for her life and he just went assumed the worst giving up on her!

He righted himself and walked back over to the control panel. "Right we need to find out what the Daleks are up to stop them and find Crystina!" He said firmly and subconsciously reached into his coat for his screwdriver before remembering that Crystina had it last. "Right no sonic." He said running his hand through his hair. "I'm going to need something to cut the wires."

Tara blinked before grinning at the Doctor. She reached into her bra, pulling out a steak knife she had stolen from the café. "Will this work?" The Doctor looked to her and blinked, staring at the knife in her hand. Jack himself stared at her, a smirk on his lips.

"When did you….how did you?" The Doctor questioned in shock as he took the knife from her. "It works, but how did you get this thing?"

"Oh? I nabbed a few knives as we ran." Tara explained shrugging her shoulders.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Should we be worried? Do I need to frisk you for more knives?" He questioned. This earned a smirk from Tara as she turned to face him, a hand resting on her hips.

"You're welcome to." Tara grinned at him.

However the Doctor interrupted before Jack could say or do anything. "Could you two stop flirting for one second?" He glanced at Jack and Tara, frowning disapprovingly at them. Jack shrugged, grinning and winked at the Doctor before he stepped away from Tara. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack before he began to work on the wires of the control panel again.

Crystina panted as she ducked behind a metal crate Dalek blast bombarding her as she hid. She could see the door that she would need to reach to get some safety again only a few feet away from her, but she knew that right now she was pinned down a bit and if she ran she was likely to be exterminated. She felt tears brimming in her eyes as her fear began to overwhelm her. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath shaking her head as she tried to think of a way to get to the door safely, when the fire suddenly ceased. She tensed wondering why they would do such a thing.

"THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION WILL SURRENDER!" she heard one of the Daleks scream.

Crystina scoffed and chuckled slightly. "Ohh yeah why would I do that?" she called out to them.

"THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION WILL SURRENDER BECAUSE THE DOCTOR AND HIS OTHER COMPANIONS ARE DEAD OR CAPTURED!" Crystina felt her heart stop for a second, and her breath hitched slightly. Dead? No they couldn't be the Doctor would never let that happen. Crystina firmly made her self believe that the Doctor would never let anyone die and set her mind to figure out a way to the door a few feet away from her.

"You're bluffing! You didn't kill them!" Crystina yelled back getting the sonic ready to open the door for her escape.

"DALEKS HAVE NO NEED TO BLUFF! THE DOCTOR IS DEAD! THE FEMALE IS DEAD! THE MALE IS CONTAINED!" the same Dalek screamed at her.

"We'll see about that." Crystina mumble before suddenly bolting for the door sonicing it open as she ran.

She just reached it when… "EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor was working his hardest to work with the wire with just a steak knife. Proved to be much, much more difficult then with his screwdriver. Tara and Jack stood of to the side, leaning against a wall, shoulder to shoulder. They were dead serious, no longer flirting. That just showed severity of the situation. The Doctor was almost done when the door that Crystina fell through opened. There stood a Dalek.

All three jumped at its entrance. Jack quite literally shoved Tara behind him, glaring at the Dalek.

"Where is Crystina Moore?" The Doctor ordered, stepping forward, glaring at the Dalek. The Dalek entered the room, gliding in slowly.

"THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION HAS BEEN EXTERMINATED!"

Silence fell as the three stared at the Dalek, Tara peeking from around Jack, her jaw slack. Her typically pale face blanched. It seemed that wave of guilt and depression hit Jack and the Doctor once more. Before the Doctor had a chance to go all bad ass Time Lord on the Dalek, Tara stepped out from behind Jack, stomping to the Dalek. "Tara!" Jack and the Doctor yelled.

Tara's advancement obliviously surprised the Dalek for it backed up a few inches. "You….lie." She pointed at it as she stated this simply.

"I SPEAK THE TRUTH! THE FEMALE IS DEAD!"

"See, here lies the problem with that. You aren't stupid." Tara stated, shrugging her shoulders, shoving her hands into the pockets of her dark denim jeans. "See, if you did get those toilet plungers on her. You would have held her captive, because killing her would be a big mistake and you know it. That would have angered our main man the Doctor, you don't want that. He is at his most dangerous when emotional." Tara explained as she started circling the Dalek, which had its eye-stalk on her the entire time.

"With her simply as your captive you could make demands, try and weasel your lying ass out of this. So either you have her captive or ….."

"STOP FUCKING CHASING ME!" the three of them suddenly heard a very familiar voice scream angrily from somewhere else in the ship.

"And so my point has been proven, Crystina Moore, is alive. " Tara stated just before the Doctor pulled some amazing move, causing another door to open. The Dalek started to fire at us. Jack grabbing onto the collar of Tara's shirt, and pulling her after him and the Doctor being the only thing that kept her from being exterminated. She couldn't quite run, seeing as Jack was still dragging her behind. There was a slightly dead panned look on her face.

They ran as fast as they could until they saw another door ahead of them open and a figure fly threw it before it closed behind them. The Doctor almost immediately recognized the figure to be Crystina, and ran over to her as fast as he could immediately pulling her into a fierce hug. Crystina gave a shocked scream before she realized who was hugging her and returned the hug just as fiercely. "You're ok!" she cried out.

The Doctor pulled away from Crystina and looked at her. "Of coarse we're ok why wouldn't we be?"

"Well it's just that the Daleks kept trying to tell me that you guys were dead. I was starting to get worried about you." Crystina said sheepishly.

"Now Crystina. We didn't doubt you! Well I didn't doubt you." Tara stated, smirking at her friend. She had her hands on her hips, which were popped out to the side. "They tried telling us the same thing, didn't believe it for a moment. " She added, her grin growing into a grin.

"Yeah, this idiot got up in the Daleks face ranting on about how they wouldn't have killed you." Jack stated shooting Tara a glare for pulling such a move. "Could have gotten yourself killed."

"We could have been killed anyways. Plus, I didn't, now did I? I'm standing here before you." Tara stated shrugging nonchalantly. Crystina rolled her eyes at Tara and hugged the Doctor again liking the comforting feeling she got when she hugged him. The Doctor smiled and hugged back, tightening his arms around her.

"Let's try not to wander off again." The Doctor said playfully to Crystina.

Crystina smiled at the Doctor and snuggled into his chest slightly. "Yeah I'll try not not."

"Good." the Doctor told her, looking down at her.

"Ok, this reunion is adorable, but we have a job to do." Tara stated, interrupting the happy reunion of the Doctor and his companion. The two looked to her, frowning softly. Still, the Doctor nodded in understanding.

"You're right. We have to figure out what their plan is, and stop them." The Doctor stated as he released Crystina.

"Right. Ohh! Here's the sonic." Crystina said and handed the Doctor back his beautiful little sonic screwdriver.

"Ha! Just what I need!" he cried happily. Crystina smiled and they began to look for a new control panel for the Doctor to use.

"Found one!" Crystina yelled from down the corridor. The Doctor, Jack, and Tara quickly ran over to Crystina. The Doctor quickly soniced the metale covering the panel prying it off and also made sure that Crystina was right beside him while he did all of this. He wasn't about to lose her like that again. Now that he had his sonic screwdriver the proses of rewiring the control panel went by much faster and the Doctor got into the Daleks mainframe much quicker.

"Ah Ha!" The Doctor cried out after a while of messing with the control panel.

"Ah ha what Doctor?" Crystina asked looking over his shoulder at the screen he was looking at. Tara walked over and looked as well trying to see what the Doctor had found.

"There! Right there!" he said and pointed at something on the screen that looked vaguely like a percent chart. Then he began ranting at top speed and poor Tara was lost once again while Jack and Crystina seemed to understand what was being said for the most part.

"So we just need to get to the main control room and stop them?" Crystina asked after the Doctor finally paused from his rant.

"Yep!" he said jumping up grabbing Crystina's hand before running off towards the main control room.

Tara sighed softly, shaking her head as she and Jack raced after the two. If not for how fast the Doctor talked she would most likely understand what was going on. However when he started ranting she just couldn't keep up. It was so irritating, still she didn't complain.

The four ran, making their way through the corridors to the main control room. The Doctor was at the lead, Crystina close behind him. Jack was at her heals, with Tara running right behind him. They skid to a halt as they reached a door, which seemed to possibly be the entrance to the main control room.

The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the door, grinning when he found that it wasn't dead locked. "Yes!" He barged in as the door slid open. All eye-stalks turned to look at the group.

"THE DOCTOR! " The five or so Daleks cried out in that horrendous robotic screaming voice of theirs. One glided forwards, stopping before the group. "THE DOCTOR MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Wait! You don't want to do that!" Crystina suddenly exclaimed making the Daleks stop for a second and look at her giving the Doctor the chance to sneak over to the controls. "Ohh I didn't think they'd actually listen." she said shocked.

"EXPLAIN!" one of the Dalek, the one who to be in charge, screamed.

"Err." Crystina said trying to think of something to give the Doctor some time to do whatever it was he was doing.

Jack and Tara looked to one another, both trying to come up with a reason. Fuck, fuck, fuck, think, think, think! The wheel was spinning, but the hamster was dead.

The Dalek said nothing as it turned towards the doctor, aiming straight at his. Panic washed over Crystina as she dug into the pockets of her jacket, which seemed much larger on the inside. She glanced at the pencil before chucking it at the Dalek. It had no time to respond before the pencil made contact and exploded. Everyone jumped, even the Daleks seemed to be jolted by the sudden boom.

All eyes went to Crystina who stood there, staring at where the Dalek had once stood. Even she hadn't been expecting that to happen. "WHAT?" She yelled out, unable to make sense of her new found weapons.

The other Daleks started to glide forwards, screaming for Crystina's death. She however yanked more pencils from her TARDIS like pockets, pointing them at the Daleks who stopped dead. "Nu uh! No exterminating! "

Crystina tossed a pencil to Jack, watching as he easily caught the writing utensil gone deadly. In her panic clouded mind Crystina used poor judgement and threw a pencil to Tara. The brunettes small eyes shot wide open as she yelped, fumbling to catch the pencil. Not even aware of doing it Crystina and Jack held their breaths, preying that Tara would recover from her fumble, and not kill them all.

Their hearts stopped as the pencil went beyond Tara's grasp, falling to the floor. Suddenly she jumped up, bringing her feet together to catch the pencil easily between them. She fell to the floor, landing harshly on her rear, her legs held up to keep the pencil away from the floor. Breaths of relief escaped those who could breath as Tara grinned at the impossible move she made.

"Give me that!" Jack yelled, snatching the pencil from between Tara's vans

This gave Crystina an idea. "Attack the doctor and I throw another pencil to Tara!" She bluffed, holding up a single pencil. Tara sputtered, staring at Crystina as if she were insane. The Daleks looked between each other, even backing up a few inches.

"YOU WOULD KILL US ALL!"

"Oh? You're one to talk about killing us all." Crystina stated, grinning at the Daleks. She had the advantage in this situation, nothing was better.

"WE ARE NOT PATHETIC HUMANS!" One of the Daleks screamed at her, inching forward.

"I Will Chuck This Pencil At Your Head!" Crystina yelled at the Dalek, waving the pencil in the air. The Dalek surged forward a few more inches as Crystina smirked. "But...you don't have a head..." She pointed out, laughing softly at this statement.

"EXTERMIN...!" "Oh No You Don't! No exterminate! I will throw another pencil to Tara!" Crystina cut the Dalek off, glaring darkly, causing it to retreat those inches. Tara was glaring at Crystina, shooting eye daggers into the girls back, though no one was paying her any mind. Their focus was on the girl who held the exploding pencils.

"Hey doctor! Hows it coming?' Tara yelled, looking over to the Doctor, still sitting on the floor. Crystina and the Daleks seemed to be having some kind of stare down. There was a second of silence before the Doctor jumped up. "Got it!" He cheered, spinning on his heels to look at the others. He paused, looking between Crystina and the Daleks. Was...was she staring them down?

"Right then." The Doctor muttered shaking his head. "Sooooo Daleks!" he shouted pulling the Daleks attention away from Crystina. "I've just completely disabled all of your weapon systems, navigation systems, and your power will fail in 20 minutes it you don't leave now and never return. This is the only chance I'm going to give you if you don't take it then I'm sorry for what happens..." He held up a remote his thumb hovering over the button on it.

"DALEKS WILL NOT SURRENDER!" the lead Dalek screamed at them.

The Doctor looked at them sadly and shook his head slightly. "Then I'm sorry." He said and pressed the button. There was a sudden explosion from somewhere on the ship. The Daleks began to freak out and glide around the room in attempt to regain control of their systems. The Doctor sprinted from his place over to the others grabbing Tara and Crystina's hand. "Run." he said simply and they all took off towards the transport.

The Doctor released Tara's hand so that he may pull out his screwdriver and use it on the transport machine, though he kept a firm grip on Crystina's hand. He gripped back onto Tara's hand as the machine fired up. Tara gripped onto Jack's hand in turn so he wouldn't be lost as they were transported back to earth.

The four landed in a heap on the ground, all whining and griping about their uncomfortable positions. Due to the bodies piled atop her Crystina's voice was muffled as she screamed. "GET OFF OF ME! I CAN'T BREATH!" The other three lept off of her, tumbling and tripping over one another so that they all ended up on the ground again. Just in more of a line then a large heap of flailing limbs.

Crystina lay on her back, staring up at the sky, dazed. She drew in a deep breath the second she was able to. It took her a moment before she had her breath, and when she did she glared at Tara. "You're boob was smothering me!" Tara blink innocently, genuinely confused. She had been a bit preoccupied with the fact that she had been stuck in an awkward position under the two men, Jack over her and the Doctor some how managing to be the top dog of the pile.

"Well I apologize for landing like that. I should have lifted the two...three hundred pounds of man flesh off of me and gotten off of you as soon as possible. I am SO sorry." Tara said in an irritably sarcastic voice. She narrowed her already small eyes at Crystina, her arms crossed over chest. She still sat on the ground next to Jack.

Crystina's eyes narrowed as well and she decided that if Tara wanted to be sarcastic with her then she'd be sarcastic right back. "Yes, you should have cause you just have awesome strength like that." she said dryly, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

The two girls sat there, glaring at each other. They held gazes, both refusing to look away. Jack and the Doctor just stared in confusion, wondering about their little glaring match. The men jumped as Tara suddenly broke out into a fit of giggles, falling to her back. "My...hehehe...boobs...hehehe...were smothering you! hehehe!" She laid a hand on her stomach as she grinned up to the slightly cloudy cerulean sky. It took a moment but soon after Crystina was laughing as well, shaking her head at her friend.

"God Tara, you and your big ass boobs." Crystina chuckled, grinning. However her grin faded as Tara smacked her on the arm, hard.

Tara no longer was grinning or laughing. Instead she was glaring darkly at her friend.

"Wh...what I do?" Crystina yelled, quickly grabbing her arm, surprised by the force with which Tara smacked her.

"You idiot! You threw an exploding pencil...at me? You KNOW I can't catch!" Tara scolded her, pointing dramatically at Crystina. She was fuming, infuriated by the stupid move. "You are so lucky I caught that thing with my feet." She added, crossing her arms over her chest.

Crystina stared wide-eyed at Tara, shocked. Her mouth opened and closed, resembling a fish out of water. For a good moment she stuttered incoherently. "I...uh...I...I was PANICKED!" She yelled out in defense, raising her arms up in frustration. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking clearly! I mean it's not like I was staring down a Dalek!" She added.

"No, you weren't thinking clearly. You could have killed us all!" Tara growled out, scowling.

"Well we would have been killed by Daleks if I hadn't!" Crystina defended,

The two men, who sat off to the side, stared at the arguing girls. They shifted their gazes to one another, seeming to share the same thought. Should they try to take sides? Or should they just stay off to the side, out of the line of fire. "Ah, ladies..." Oops.

Jack flinched as the two girls shot glares at the Doctor for interrupting. The poor man didn't quite understand the female mind, no man did. Crystina's glare was the first to soften as she sighed. "Yes Doctor?" She bit out the question irritably.

"We survived, we saved yet another day. Calm down. Tara, you caught the pencil, no need to be so cross. Crystina, you did wonderfully. " The Doctor said, smiling pleasantly at the two girls. He pulled himself up so that he was standing and held his arms open. Tara sighed, twitching her mouth before allowing herself to calm.

"Whatever." Tara grumbled, standing as well. She brushed herself off, patting dirt off of her rear.

Crystina frowned softly, standing up. Jack was the last to stand up. The four looked at each other for a moment before the tension broke and they just grinned at each other, laughing slightly.

The Doctor grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets. He rocked slightly, looking off in the direction that the park his TARDIS was parked in. "Sooo, need a ride?" He questioned, looking at Jack and Tara who had moved to stand next to one another. They looked to each other, both grinning.

"Of course Doctor!" Tara chirped, clapping her hands together in her excitement.

"Well, what are waiting for? Allonsy!"


	2. Witch Trails

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and neither dose Tara or we'd all be doomed.**

"So Doctor!" Crystina said jumping next to the Doctor as he typed in the coordinates of where they were going. "Where are we off to this time?"

The Doctor looked to Crystina, grinning. "Well, first we need to drop off those two." He hiked his thumb over his shoulder at Jack and Tara who sat on the bench. Tara's head was rested on Jacks shoulder, her eyes closed. The teen slumbered peacefully, other then the occasional twitch or kick of her leg. "Then we can head off anywhere you would like. See the swaying mountains of Felspoon?"

Crystina gave the Doctor a small pout at the aspect of dropping off Tara and Jack so soon and grabbed his arm letting a little whine out. "Do we have to drop them off so soon? I haven't seen Tara properly in forever!" The Doctor gave her an amused look since he had never seen her whine about anything since he had met her.

The Doctor looked to the two resting on the bench. "Well. Tara can stay, but Jack has a job back at earth. Though I'm sure she would rather be with him." He motioned towards Tara and Jack to prove his point. "So you would have to speak with her about." He added, shrugging his shoulders.

Crystina frowned at him and tugged on his arm a little almost hugging it and said, "Doctor would you stop making up excuses to get rid of Jack this one time? I really want to see Tara and your right she would rather be with Jack so it would be really sweet if you would let Jack stay for one trip. Just one trip! That's all I'm asking for!"

Sighing The Doctor shook his head. He really didn't want Jack on his TARDIS, though it wasn't often Crystina would whine about something. "We'll see Crystina. I already have the coordinates put in." He stated, shaking his head. "So either way, we're going to Cardiff! Wither we drop Jack and Tara off or not." He added. Crystina sighed and nodded still hugging the Doctor's arm.

"Alright fine… Should we wake them up before we take off or let the TARDIS wake them up during the ride?" she said with a mischievous grin. The Doctor looked to her, returning the grin.

"Oh, I think we can let them sleep until the TARDIS wakes them, don't you?" He said, laughing softly as he looked to the slumbering pair. He went to working at the control panel as they neared their destination. Now, just for the landing. "Just hold on!" The TARDIS started trembling, shaking and bucking as it went for a landing.

The jerking of the time machine sent Jack and Tara sprawling onto the floor. Tara yelped as she was suddenly, rudely awoken. She gripped at Jack, grabbing at the nearest thing to her and cursing like no tomorrow.

Crystina laughed at Tara's reaction as she held on the the console for dear life. The Doctor grinned at Crystina as he danced around the console trying making sure that they didn't end up somewhere completely off of where he was trying to land the four of them. Jack not knowing what was going on because of his rude awakening, just lied on the ground with Tara attached to him screaming her head off.

Finally though the TARDIS came to a halt and the chaos was calmed a small bit. Small being that they weren't flying ever which way everything else was still going mad, Tara was still screaming her head off the Doctor and Crystina were still highly amused at Tara and Jack's reaction and poor Jack was being made half deaf.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME SLEEP WITHOUT BEING SHAKEN UP BY AN INAPPROPRIATELY DRIVEN TARDIS?" Tara was fuming as she stood, screaming at the two who stood before her, laughing. "Shit! Fuck you two, fuck you with a hot iron up the ass!"

The Doctor blinked, wincing. That, that sounded highly painful.

"FUCKING HELL!" Tara grumbled from then on, pacing in circles around the console. She shot dark glares at the Doctor and Crystina, scowling at the two as they received her evil faces.

Crystina blinked a few times unfazed by the glares she and the Doctor were receiving from Tara and turned to Jack to see if how he was. "Can you still hear us Jack? Or has Tara made you go deaf?" she asked amused.

Jack looked up from where he lay, looking Crystina. "What? I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears!" He put his hand behind his ear, smirking, obviously joking. Though his ears were truly ringing, it just wasn't so bad he couldn't Doctor chuckled at the gesture, shaking his head. Sighing, Jack lifted himself up. He caught Tara by the arm as she passed by, silencing her constant cursing under her breath.

"Calm down." He stated simply, shaking his head. "You're getting over worked up over nothing." He added, frowning down at her. Tara just blinked up at him, making an innocent face.

"They disturbed my sleep! I was comfortable.." Tara whined, pouting up at Jack.

"Screaming about wouln't help you out then Tara." Jack said smirking slightly. Tara grumbled under her breath about rude Time Lords and stupid humans as she stalked back over to the seat.

Crystina just shook her head and amused smiled playing across her face as she leaned on the Doctor. "Right so we're in Cardiff aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes we should be." The Doctor said and bumped Crystina slightly so he could go look outside. Crystina frowned a little and followed him over to the door. Crystina and the Doctor looked to one another before opening the door. Crystina stared, jaw going slack. "Should being the key word…"

Outside they found themselves in a medieval town. Crystina watched as a clucking hen scurried by them. People went on their merry way, unaware of the strange blue box that had randomly appeared before them.

"This may require you change your attire." The Doctor stated, looking at Crystina. He was so used to his constant screw ups as far as coordinates and dates. Crystina sighed, closing the door as she returned to the TARDIS. She looked to Tara, who was now calm, receiving a tilt of the head from the girl.

"Where exactly are we?" Tara questioned, earning a shrug of the shoulders from Crystina.

"We seem to be somewhere in the medieval period. Which HOW you get that far off, I'll never know." Crystina looked to the Doctor, hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised. "Just how do you screw up that bad Doctor?" She questioned his, shaking her head in exasperation.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Well I don't entierly have control of the TARDIS all the time so she likes to change the time and place sometimes. Besides not entierly knowing where we're going is the best part!"

"Right well Tara and I are off to the wardrobe to change into something that we wouln't start a riot." Crystina said and started to walk out of the control room.

Tara sighed, following after Crystina. Jack, for unknown reasons, wasn't far behind her. Tara and Crystina rummaged through the wardrobe, searching for appropriate clothing.

Jack was rummaging around as well, going through very feminine clothing. After a moment he spun, a dress in hand. He smirked at Tara, holding it up. The dress was a forest green, the sleeves made to hang off of the shoulders. A black corset went with the dress, made to push the breasts up, as was the style back then. "Here you go! I'll even help you put it on." He stated, his smirk growing as Tara rolled her eyes. She smiled at him, nodding.

"Alright, alright. No touching though." Tara agreed, going by him on her way out of the wardrobe. She grabbed his wrist, heading towards her room so he could help her into the dress.

Crystina rolled her eyes and began looking through the dresses trying to find one she liked. However the TARDIS seemed to already have a dress picked out for her, because no matter where she looked the same dress followed her. Crystina looked up at the TARDIS with a bemused look. "Are you trying to hint something at me old girl?" She felt the TARDIS sort of purr and she just laughed softly grabbing the dress.

It was a pretty teal dress that had full length sleeves, with slight embroidery on them and the fabric gave a kinda shimmer to it that made it look like the dress was several different shades of the color, it came with a brown leather corset. The TARDIS even seemed to have a few accessories picked out for Crystina to wear as well. She found a pair of silk white gloves, a peacock feathered hair clip and a beautiful blue safire neakles.

"Wow got my entire wardrobe planed out don't cha' old girl?" Crystina said amused and walked towards the dressing rooms that the TARDIS had. Once she was inside Crystina realized that she didn't properly know how to put on a corset. "Ohh this could be a problem."

The Doctor slid into the wardrobe, glancing around to see if Crystina, Tara, and Jack were still searching for clothes. Seeing no one he went to the dressing rooms. Lightly, he rapped his knuckles against the door. "Crystina? You in there? Everything going alright?" He questioned her.

"Umm well that's depends on what you mean by alright…" Crystina said thought the door. "Do you know of any way to put a corset on by your self?"

For a moment The Doctor just stood there in thought. He sighed, shaking his head. "You can't Crystina. It's physically impossible, you don't have the strength to tighten it properly while reaching behind you." He answered, grabbing at the door handle. "I'm coming in to help you out." He stated, offering no argument to be given.

"Ohh what!" Crystina said shocked as he walked in. "Ohh right well.." she trailed off a faint color of pink spreading across her cheeks. She hadn't expected the Doctor to help her put on her corset and she was slightly embarrassed to have him in the dressing room with her not that she'd tell him that.

The Doctor said nothing as he grabbed the corset, placing it around her waist. He went behind her, grabbing the lacing. "I would suggest you find something stable to support yourself. Oh, and this may hurt a little." He warned before tugging at the laces.

Crystina nodded not trusting her voice at the moment since she could fell her cheeks burning out of embarrassment and she was sure that if she spoke her voice would be a few octaves higher than normal. So she just placed her hand on the wall to support herself as the Doctor began tightening the corset.

Soon they were done and they walked out the dressing room and waited for Jack and Tara to come out so they could leave, but what they heard didn't give them any confidence that the two of them would be coming out any time soon.

Tara was screaming and moaning, whining and whimpering at Jack. "Jack! N-no more! "Tara screamed out as a banging could be heard inside her room. "Come on Tara. Just a little more! Almost finished!" Jack yelled out as the loudest bang sounded. "I…I AHHHH!" Tara shrieked on last time and the noise came to a stop.

Jack's voice could be heard faintly from Tara's room. "There, that wasn't so bad. Kind of fun really." Then the door opened, a panting Tara poking her head out of the room, her long hair a total mess. She was all sweaty to top things off, her cheeks burning a bright pink. "Hey! I'm not done with you!" Jack yelled. Tara cursed and yelped as she was dragged back into the room, the door slamming behind her.

Inside Tara started whining again. "No! Don't touch that, damn it, no! Ugh, let me do it!" "No" Tara could be heard groaning in annoyance as she gave into whatever the hell was going on in there.

Crystina and the Doctor stood there shocked and mortified over what they were hearing. Crystina had even became so embarrassed that she had shoved her face into the Doctor's coat in a vain attempt to block out what was going on. The Doctor was standing completely still aside from his arm raping around Crystina when she had turned to him, with a look of pure shock. They were NOT doing that on _his_ TARDIS!

Once more the door to Tara's room pried open. This time Tara walked out, dressed in corset and all. She rubbed her unnaturally curving sides, whimpering. Her long hair was fixed, cascading down her back in a silken fall. Two braids went around her head, coming to conjoin at the back of her head. Jack was behind her, and amused smirk on his face. Both looked to the Doctor and Crystina, raising an eyebrow. "Uhm, you two ok?" Tara questioned them, confused as to why Crystina was hiding in his coat and why the Doctor looked so shocked. Her words came out funny, due to the fact she was still trying to figure out how to breath in the corset. Neither the Doctor nor Crystina responded to Tara, both of them still being in shock over what they thought they had heard.

Tara tilted her head, looking to Jack as if he knew the answer. "They act like they just walked into a fuck fest." She stated, shaking her head. She was very much unaware that they had indeed thought they had done just that.

Crystina was the first to react by turning and facing Jack and Tara while her face was still burning pink. "Do You Two Know What It Sounded Like You Were Doing In There!" her voice going higher than normal because of how mortified she felt.

Jack and Tara looked to each other for a moment before the two started snickering. Jack looked back to Crystina and the Doctor, grinning. "Oh, no. She's much louder when that happens, and usually is be…" Tara's hand smacked the back of his head. Her face was flushed a deep red, the expression completely blank. "Continue and you don't WANT to see what happens."

Crystina's reaction was probably the funniest thing that Jack and Tara had ever seen. Her expression went from embarrassed to totally mortified in less than a second and her cheeks went from a light shade of pink to a deep red, and the look on her face was priceless.

The Doctors face went a deep red as he stared at the two. "Ok! Let's go…now!" He just wanted a change in subject. All this sex talk was making him very, very uncomfortable. This caused Tara and Jack, who were laughing their asses off, to calm and nod. As he went, pulling Crystina with him of course, he leaned down to whisper to her. "And you want to keep those two with us? You sure about that?"

"Oh! Let me grab my purse." Tara called, running back to her room. She came back out, grumbling about how oddly heavy the bag was. She grabbed Jack's hand with her free one and with him she followed after the Doctor and Crystina.

Crystina and the Doctor were standing at the door. Crystina was still trying to return to her normal pail completion and the Doctor had an arm around her shoulders rubbing it to try and help her calm down.

"So are we ready to leave now?" The Doctor asked smiling away.

Tara grinned, nodding at him. "Yep, all set." She stated, swinging her and Jacks arms out of boredom. Jack glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow at her actions. In returned she just looked innocently up at him. He chuckled, shaking his head at her.

The Doctor led the way out. It wasn't long before Tara released Jacks hand and grabbed Crystina's instead, dragging the girl away. "We're off to do some window shopping. Not everyday you get to look at authentic medieval things." Tara stated, leaving two rather confused men behind.

"Ohh hello!"Crystina said shocked as she tried to regain her balance so that she could just walk with Tara rather than being dragged around by her. She somehow managed to do so even while Tara was practically running towards the shops. Just when she regained her balance Crystina stumbled into Tara, who had come to a halt in front of a necklace seller.

"~" Tara purred, looking over the necklaces. This of course had earned her a rather odd look from the merchant running the stand.

Crystina smirked at Tara's reaction and just shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry she is so very easily distracted." The merchant nodded still staring at pouted as she was pulled away from the stand. She sighed, giving up and walking with Crystina. They walked for a while, looking around at the shops. There a few things the girls found themselves wishing they had the proper currency for.

"Girls! Need this?" Jack called out from behind them. The girls turned to see him and the Doctor making their way through the crowd. Jack was holding up a small bag of coins, smirking at them. Tara grinned, going over to him and hugging him.

"Yes! I saw some pretty shiny necklaces a few merchants back." She snagged the bag, weighing it. Pleased with what she felt she nodded, smiling up at him. She was unaware of how this looked to others, how people stared. Nor did she notice the gleam in some of the men's eyes, the smirks on their faces.

Crystina who happened to be standing a little farther back from the group suddenly realized what Tara looked like to people of this time period. A dress that was off the shoulder, and didn't reach the ground, big ass boobs and to top it all off a man handing her a bag of money. Then as if to prov her right a older woman walked up to her and said, "Excuse me but you were walking around with that _whore_ earlier were you not?"

Of course Crystina did not like some lady who didn't even know Tara calling her a whore. "No I wasn't walking around with you earlier I was walking around with my friend." She said and walked back over to Tara.

Tara looked to Crystina and smiled bright. "We got spending money." She stated happily. Her brown eyes turned back to Jack, her smile turning to a grin. "So, we will see you two later." She added, looking to the Doctor. Spotting an odd look on his face she tilted her head in curiosity. Obviously the Doctor recognized what she looked like to the people as well. He just nodded, choosing not say anything in public.

Tara simple shrugged, going to turn to walk away. When she did she nearly ran smack into the chest of a well built man. He wasn't very high on the attractive scale most obviously, or the social ladder.

"Ahh hello my sweets." He said with a gleam in his eye as he looked at Crystina and Tara. Crystina almost instantly realized what the gleam in the mans eye was and took a step back from him. Tara however seemed clueless as to the situation. Tara's head tilted as she looked up at the man, arching an eyebrow.

"Ahh, hello creeper. " One would think Tara's greeting would drive the man off. Instead he simply chuckled, reaching out and grabbing onto Tara's waist. He pulled her to him, placing something in her hand. She blinked, looking at her hand, her cheeks getting a bit pink as she took notice that it was a bag of money. Ohhh, now she knew what was going on. "Ahhh, Jack?"

"Ohh I'm not Jack but if you want me to be Jack…" the creeper said with a even creepier grin.

Tara started squirming, trying to get away from the creeper. She pushed on his chest. "Let me go!" She shouted at him, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. She looked the guy dead in the eyes before craning her head back and slamming her forehead into the guys. He staggered, releasing her as he fell on his ass. Tara wobbled a bit before straightening herself. "Thank you daddy."

She went to stand over the man, spitting on him. "I. Am Not. A. Whore. Just a little bit scandalous" She stated, smirking and walked away.

Crystina smirked at Tara and began to fallow when the creeper grabbed her ankle with a growl. "What about you pretty lady." Crystina let out an annoyed growl and was about to say something to the man when the Doctor came up and stopped her.

"Sir, what do you think you are doing to my wife?" The Doctor questioned him, raising an eyebrow. He put his arm around Crystina's waist.

The creeper blanched, releasing Crystina's ankle at once. "I…I apologize sir. I meant no offense to you or your lady." He said, standing quickly. He scurried away quickly, never again to be seen by the group.

Tara watched him run off, smirking in amusement. That amusement faded however once she looked at Jack, her hands going to her hips. "Is there a reason you didn't do that?" She questioned him, motioning to the Doctor and Crystina. Jack blinked, smiling nervously under the glare that Tara was giving him.

"Well I was going to but you took care of him a little to fast for me to…" he started but slowly stopped as he saw Tara's glare. "I'm sorry."

Tara huffed but nodded, excepting the answer he gave her. She went to him, having to tilt her head up due to his height. "Eh, whatever it was fun knocking the shit out of him." She laughed softly. She looked to Crystina and the Doctor smirking slightly. Awww, how cute were they?

The Doctor noticed the look Tara had though he didn't recognize just what it meant. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Crystina looked amused as the creeper ran off but looked at the Doctor and said, "That was nice of you Doctor but you know that I could have taken care of him myself right?"

The Doctor nodded, grinning. "Yess, I am well aware of that. Though I think we had enough violence when Tara headbutted him." He stated, looking down at her in slight amusement. "Violence isn't the answer after all."

"Now what makes you think I was going to be violent Doctor." Crystina winked and bumped him slightly.

Jack looked at Tara and smirked as the two of them watched Crystina and The Doctor talk to each other. "They are so cute." Tara giggled.

"Oh, I know you Crystina." The Doctor said, smirking in amusement as he looked down at her.

"Ahh well." She said dragging out her 'l' like the Doctor did so often and the two of them started laughing.

"Do you think they realize that they're flirting with each other?" Jack asked smiling.

Tara shook her head, grinning. "Oh they most defiantly do not realize that they are flirting. " She told him laughing softly. She wrapped her arms around his, laying her head on his shoulder. "It's adorable when totally innocent/ignorant people flirt." She added.

"What are you two talking about over there?" the Doctor called over to the two of them as he and Crystina walked over to them; the Doctor's arm still around Crystina. Tara and Jack looked to one another, smirking knowingly.

"Oh nothing Doctor." "Nothing at all." They said, earning an odd look from the Doctor. He frowned, not exactly believing their rather obvious lies. Though from the look on their faces, they weren't going to say anything any time soon.

Crystina not being as oblivious as the Doctor narrowed her eyes at the two of them. She knew that look from Tara, she had seen something she thought was obvious and is keeping it from them. "What." Crystina said to Tara.

"Nooooooooothing. Nothing at all." Tara purred, smirking at Crystina, her hands going behind her back.

"You're lying."Crystina said simply and glared at Tara. "What is it?"

"Nothing! Though we do need to go shopping." Tara said, quickly avoiding the questioned by grabbing Crystina's hand and once more dragging her off, away from the boys. She grinned as she headed to the necklace stand. "Shiiiiiiny."

"My lord…" Crystina said. She could tell this was going to be a long day for her.

Tara frowned as they walked, shifting the bag on her shoulders. "God damn, what the hell is so heavy in here?" She questioned, looking into the bag. She blinked, tilting her head in confusion. "Machi?" she questioned, just now remembering that the computer was in her purse.

Crystina blinked. "Machi?" she asked confused. Then she realized what Tara was talking about. "Hold on you don't mean Machi as in my computer Machi, do you!"she said in a hushed voice. Tara laughed nervously, nodding as they made it to the necklace stand.

"I honestly forgot she was in there. No wonder the blasted thing was so damn heavy!" Tara said as she picked out a necklace. A pentagram with an emerald dead center. She looked it over, the silver metal pleasing her. She paid for the necklace, slipping it around her neck.

"So pretty, so shiny!" Tara chirped as they walked away.

"Wonderful, Tara Wonderful." Crystina said forgetting that Tara still had her computer in her purse. Then a man in what appeared to be an officials attire walked up to the two of them.

"Excuse me madam we need to search your bag. We have reason to believe some form of witchcraft to be hidden inside it." The man said.

Crystina narrowed her eyes at the man and stood up a little straighter. "Why would you have any such reason to believe that?"

The man also stood a little taller and attempted to look down at Crystina, which had to be difficult since he was two inches shorter than she was. "As we have never seen you two here before we must be cautious. Are you trying to tell me that you wouln't let your bag be searched? Because the person who tipped us said that the travesty would be yours." he said resting his hand on his sword.

Crystina gave the man a resentful glare and said, "No sir you can search the bag, we have nothing to hide."

The man reached for Tara's purse but Tara seemed reluctant to hand it over to the man as she remembered that Crystina's computer was still in the purse, but the man snatched it away from her and looked inside it.

Tara sighed as the man looked up at them, pulling the computer from her bag. "Ladies, may I ask just what this thing is?" He questioned, running his hands over it. His thumb found the place to open the laptop, and he did just that. Eyes widening he stared at all the buttons.

"Wh-what is this?" He howled, dropping Machi, or more like throwing it onto the ground. Tara blanched, staring at the poor computer. It took all her strength not to dive down and pick the device up.

Crystina completely blanched at the sight of her computer, and looked up at the man. Her body reacted before her brain could by taking off as fast as she could. The man reacted almost as fast by giving chase to Crystina.

"Halt! Witch! Witch! Stop her! Witch!" he screamed as he ran after her.

Crystina reacted by throwing anything she could get her hands on behind her to slow the man down to giver her every chance to get back to the TARDIS. It worked on slowing down that particular man, however it did nothing to slow down the men who began to run at her to try and capture her. She began swerving, ducking and weaving through all the people she could, hoping to lose as many on the men she could.

Crystina didn't dare look back to see what Tara was doing or how many men she had chasing her she just ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the damned heels she was wearing because she figured she wouldn't have to run to terribly much.

Horrifyingly terrible move.

Almost as soon as Crystina had the TARDIS in sight one of the heels broke causing her to lose her sense of balance, her momentum sending her tumbling to the ground, allowing the men who were chasing her to get a hold of her. And even though she was bruised and battered Crystina began to scream and fight to get away, but there were to many men for her to fight off and they over powered her, dragging her off to be hung.

Tara had tried fighting off men, chasing after the mob to attempt assisting Crystina. When that didn't work she turned and ran as fast as she could. Of course she was less then graceful in heels, having never really worn them before.

The TARDIS was her destination, and she could only hope Jack and the Doctor were there.

It seemed Tara's luck was much better then one would think for she did find the two entering the police box. They looked to her as she called to then, tumbling at their feet. "Damn heels." She growled into the dirt before looking up at the pairs faces, which had it been a different situation would have been priceless.

"CRYSTINA'S A WITCH!"

"Let Me Out Of Here You Wind Bags!"Crystina yelled banging on her cell door.

"Silence Witch! We Shall Hear Nothing Of Your Words!" The man who was guarding the cell yelled back at Crystina.

"How many times do I have to tell you morons I Am Not A Witch!" she said, screaming the last part.

"Ha as if we would believe you hag!" the man laughed.

"Bitch!" she barked at him.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" he bellowed.

"When you can reach Paris, France in less than a week I will!" she shouted.

The man scoffed and turned away from Crystina. "Do you not realize where we are Witch? That is an impossible task!"

"For you." she said nonplus. The man turned to look at Crystina but didn't respond. "Ohh nothing to that one ehh?"

"Hold on, calm down." Jack helped Tara to her feet, shaking his head.

He figured maybe Tara had simply pissed the girl off some how and was running from her. Maybe she had intended to say bitch instead of witch. The Doctor though seemed a little more alarmed by Tara's outburst. "Tara, what exactly happened?" He asked her.

"Crystina is going to be burned or hung or whatever the shit these people do to witches. She's been accused of being one!"

The Doctor and Jack's faces dropped. "Your kidding me right?" Jack said disbelievingly hoping that Tara was just trying to trick the two of them.

"Do you think I would kid about this Jack!" Tara yelled at him, "They accused her of being a witch then they chased her down! She tried to out run them ans get back here I guess but in those damn heels I don't think she made it."

Jack and the Doctor looked at one another, their faces pale. The Doctor ushered Jack and Tara into the TARDIS without another word. Time for a rescue mission!

Crystina had finally quieted down sitting in the back of her cell, banging her head against the wall. No matter how hard she tried, Crystina just couldn't think of a way for to get with out something to pry the door open. She really hated getting into these situations, they were so annoying. she didn't want to have to wait for the others to come and save her but she couldn't figure out what else to do.

"Stupid freaking computer getting me in trouble. I always knew that think hated me but I didn't know it hated m this much." Crystina grumbled. Suddenly the cell door swung open making Crystina jump and spin, eyes wide.

"Time for your trail witch." a new man said. Crystina stood up and placed as much distance between herself and the man as she could in the small cell. Which sadly was not much, so the man only had to lung forwards and grab Crystina, but she started to fight him so he shouted for more help 'to deal with the witch'.

"Let me go! Let me the hell go you old fat man!" Crystina screamed as she struggled to get away nearly getting out of the mans grasp a few times before his help arrived and pinned her to the ground.

"Alright boys lift er' up she's got a trail to attend." the fat man huffed as he caught his breath. Crystina let out a low growl as the men began to lift her off the ground. She knew that if she could get out of the idiots grasp she could run faster than them, but the only problem was they had about ten men 'escorting' her to her trail.

The men lead Crystina into a cathedral, forcing her to sit in a wooden chair despite her struggles. She found herself being tied to the seat with rough rope, the harsh material irritating her skin. The men smirked once she was finally where they wanted her and stood behind her in case she used any "magic" to get loose.

Before her sat a judge, long powdered wig atop his head. He looked down a crooked nose at her, chapped lips pulled into sneer. "Madam, please give us your name." His tone was less then kind as he asked oh so politely for her name.

"Switzerland." Crystina said deciding to be difficult with the man since he was just going to condemn her to death anyways.

The judge glared at her and cleared his throat. " Your real name ma'am."

"Bonshaqui Lafondaria." she said still being difficult.

The judge growled at her. "Your True Name Madam!" he yelled his patience being very thin.

"Shaquaqua Jamacer." Crystina said now beginning to have exceptional fun time pissing the man off.

"GIVE US THE DAMNED NAME WITCH!" the judge bellowed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow! There are you happy my parents wanted a boy!" she said forcing down a smile.

The Judge huffed, letting his face fall into his hands. He was ready to simply burn this woman already! "Very well Sparrow. You have been summoned here on charges of heresy. How do you plead?" The entire room burst into shouts of guilty. Nothing was more entertaining then a witch burning these days. These poor towns people hadn't seen one in ages!

"I plead not guilt sir. I don't even know any form of magic." Crystina said still forcing down a smile to try and act serious.

"Then how do you explain the witch's glass in your friends bag!" one of the men yelled from the crowd in the room.

Crystina bit her lip not knowing what to say. How could time travel not sound as bad as witch craft in these days? She couldn't explain that one.

This caused the judge to smirk as he leaned forward in his seat. His ugly, oily face held a smug expression. "You can't explain it can you madam? If you do not find a good reason soon, you will be burned at the stake. Just like all of your wretched, villainous kind."

Excitement had his rather rat-like eyes going wide, his face a disgusting shade of rash red.

"Art!" Crystina said quickly. The man sat back abruptly.

"Art? What the world kind art was that?" the judge asked incredulously.

"The kind you find in... In Sweden?" she said halfheartedly.

"Really so we could find it again?" the judge said suspiciously.

"No of coarse not it was a one of a kind." she said stronger this time.

"Really? So your supposed art has no others like it? Very suspicions." the judge said glaring at her. Crystina saw that he wasn't falling for her lie and began to worry but she didn't show it. "Well what do the people think?" Shouts of guilty rang through out the room except for one lone shout of not guilt which was beaten down immediately.

The old man's smile was crocked as he leered at Crystina. "Well there we have it Sparrow. Guilty. Witch you will be burned at the stake at sunset!" the judge declared and the crowd cheered wildly.

The ten men untied Crystina, lifting her as she struggled. They carried her back to her cell, grinning maliciously. They nearly tossed her into the cell, slamming the iron barred door shut. She moved onto her feet quickly, having stood just before the door had been shut.

Elsewhere, a rescue mission had already been mapped out. Now, just to wait for sunset. That one cry, in the back of the room, for Crystina's innocence had been Tara. She had put on a cloak, a large hood completely hiding her face. Now she stood in the TARDIS, having told Jack and the Doctor about the planning of Crystina's execution.

The plan was that Tara would create a brilliant distraction. While the town's people were distracted Jack and the Doctor would make off with Crystina. Simple enough, it should work. If not, then they had a plan B, even a plan C.

Soon enough sunset came, much to soon for Crystina's liking. She was horrified when the door opened again and the person she saw was not any of the three people she had hoped to see but a group of men who looked exceptionally happy to take her to her death. Not only were they happy to drag her kicking and screaming to be burned they were only too happy to hit and beat her to try to get her to be quiet.

By the time she was at the place where she was to be burned she was bruised and battered. Her lip was busted, her left eye bruised, and she thought she might have a few cracked or broken ribs. She could hardly fight back anymore with how many times they had beaten her in the head causing her to become severely confused and disorientated.

Tara stood at the back of the crowd, watching. She was surprised to find that Crystina had been beaten, severely. Her teeth nawed at her lower lip as she looked around. What the hell was she going to do? Well, this was a witch trial. Let's give them a witch.

A torch was lit, ready to light the kindling underneath her. Before the fire could reach her a loud bang went of. The noise caused many if not all to jump, spinning to look at the source. There Tara stood, her eyes shadowed over, a maniacal grin on her lips. She raised her arm, a green light coming from her hand.(Gotta love colored flashlights :p) "AVADA KADAVRA! May you face a terrible plague for you injustice against my sister!" She shrieked out before turning, the cloak swishing around her ankles as she spun, stepping quickly away from the crowd.

They shouted and chased after Tara, leaving Crystina tied to the stake. The Doctor and Jack quickly rushed to her, working to untie her.

Crystina's head lolled as the two began work on the ropes because she thought that they were the villagers tightening the ropes but when she felt one of them loosen she tried to look up at the two. She could only hold her head up for a second or two before she felt to exhausted but she had caught a glimpse of the most wonderful face in the world to her at the moment.

"Doctor…" She slurred, before she slipped in to unconsciousness.

Crystina lurched forward as the last rope was undone. The Doctor caught her, slipping an arm under her knees and holding her bridal style. He frowned, looking down at Crystina. Guilt gripped him as he counted the bruises on her face, the swelling about her eyes and jaw. How could he have let this happen to her?

Tara came running around the corner, her hood having fallen down off her face. She ran past Jack and the Doctor, no crowd behind her. Jack frowned, raising an eyebrow. "You can stop now you know!" He called. Tara turned her head to look over her shoulder at him.

"No I can't! I'll fall!" Then, SMACK! Tara had ran into something. She looked up from where she had fallen onto her rear, rubbing her head. The expression on her face went from confused to a rather amusing oh shit look. She jumped to her feet, wobbling a bit from the sudden movement. The wobbling however did not keep her from turning and running. She just did so in a very awkward stumbling manner.

"Ok, run now!" Tara yelped, just barely avoiding having the man she had bumped into grabbing at her long hair. She ran past Jack and the Doctor, the two following quickly behind her.

Crystina awoke for a brief moment from the abruptness of the running and saw the crowd of people who had come to watch her be burned chasing them screaming 'Sparrow' which gave her the brilliant idea to steal one of Jack Sparrow's most famous lines for this moment. And in a sleepy slur she shouted, "You will always remember this as the day that you ALMOST caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" She very quickly fell back into her unconscious state.

The Doctor looked down at Crystina, his eye twitching ever so slightly. Did, did she really just yell that? He couldn't, wouldn't hold it against her. She did just have her head beat a bit. She was allowed to have a Tara moment.

Even Jack and Tara were surprised. Tara ended up laughing as she ran. Jack however was more or less shocked that she didn't yell 'Harkness'. He had been expecting the last name to be his own, not Sparrow. Though that would explain just why the crowd was yelling 'Sparrow'.

The three of them ran, swerved, jumped and did just about everything else to avoid the crowd and get to the TARDIS as fast as they could. Soon they could see the TARDIS in their sights. The Doctor and Jack began to run just a little bit faster when they saw it. Poor Tara however couldn't bring herself to speed up with how tired she was from running already, so Jack just grabbed her hand to make sure that she didn't fall behind to where the crowd could catch her.

They dashed madly into the TARDIS, slamming the doors behind them. Tara stumbled and wobbled as suddenly her momentum was lost, her balance suddenly shot. Jack leaned his back against the doors, grabbing Tara around the waist to keep her from falling. Her back rested to his chest. His chest heaved behind her, her chest doing the same. "Oh…oh my…fawking….gog." The Doctor however was still in full swing, running up the stairs placing Crystina on the jumper seat and getting the TARDIS moving.

He danced around the console faster than normal to try and make the ride as smooth as possible, so as to not throw Crystina off the jumper seat. Almost as soon as the TARDIS stopped the Doctor ran over to Crystina scanning her with his sonic screw his face becoming increasingly worried. He picked her up again running further into the depths of the TARDIS not even bothering to say anything to Jack and Tara.

The Doctor sat by Crystina, watching her carefully. No matter what the screwdriver said, he still worried. According to his little device she would be fine in the end, no permanent damage. Checking her over properly he could very easily tell she had a few fractured ribs, a broken cheek bone, and possible internal bleeding. He would keep an eye on her, a very close eye on her.

Sighing the Doctor looked her over. "I'm so sorry Crystina. " He hung his head, coursing his fingers through his hair. "I should have stayed with the two of you, or at least have gotten to you sooner. Yet I let them do this to you. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up you idiot." Crystina suddenly slurred as she sutured from her sleep. "You can't have know what was going to happen and you can't make your self feel like you could have so don't go blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault." She said as she tried to sit up slowly.

The Doctor quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stay on her back. "You need to rest, heal." He stated simply, frowning deeply at her. He looked away, seeming to be studying the walls. "It is my fault. I should have taken better precautions. You are my responsibility Crystina." He protested, shaking his head, his eyes closing.

Crystina shook her head and placed her hand on top of his. "Doctor would you listen to me. You couldn't have known. This wasn't anything you could have known would happen. This wasn't some aliens or people traveling around the wrong times to cause harm, this was a plain simple human error problem. You couldn't have known." She said in an almost pleading voice to try and get him to understand.

The Doctor watched her silently for a moment. A small smile cracked as he nodded. He didn't believe her, he still believed that he was the one at blame. However if it would make her feel better, he would let her think he didn't blame himself. "I still don't know if I could live with myself if you were hurt any more seriously." He admitted to you.

Outside the door stood Tara and Jack, their ears to the door. Tara was muttering furiously to herself. She was thinking the same thing you probably are about now. HOOK THE FUCK UP!

Crystina sighed and looked up at the Doctor. "Do you really mean that Doctor or are you just trying to make me happy?" the Doctor knew her well she knew the Doctor too. She Knew that he wouldn't believe her that easily and she didn't want him saying that he agreed with her just to make her happy.

The Doctor couldn't help but to chuckle softly at Crystina. It was impressive how she knew him. "I mean it." He stated, standing. He smiled down at her, pushing her bangs from her face. "Now, you just rest and heal." He said, heading for the door.

"Ok Doctor I'll do that." Crystina said giving him a small smile.

Tara and Jack scurried away quickly, going into their room. Tara growled, her hands going on her hips. "I swear! Those two are so fucking ignorant." She hissed irritably. "Know what? We will not leave until we get them together!" She declared after a moment, earning a sigh from Jack. This was going to take a while.

The Doctor exited the room, going to the control room. He looked around running his hand through his hair and sighed. Today had been a tiring day for all of them. Especially for himself he couldn't believe that he had let Crystina get hurt like that. It killed him to imagine how scared she must have been when they had sentenced her to death. She must have been terrified waiting in a small cell for either someone to come save her or come kill her.

He couldn't ever let her feel like that again. It would kill if she was killed or if she left him because she was terrified of what would happen to her if she was with him.


	3. Insane Friends

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Doctor Who! Wait what? I don't? Dang. That's sad.**

**Ok so I haven't received any yet but I do not welcome flames. If you don't like it don't read. All perverse jokes are made by Tara and if it offends you I am deeply sorry.**

The four stayed in the TARDIS for the day, giving poor injured Crystina time to heal. She was up and about, though it seemed she wasn't allowed to do anything by herself. No matter what she was trying to accomplish she had someone beside her, hawking her. It would have been a lot more irritating had the Doctor not been the one to be with her typically.

Tara and Jack seemed to always be off, doing something. Crystina didn't bother asking, for she feared the answer she would get. What she didn't realize was the two were not doing anything inappropriate. No, they were doing something much worse. They were scheming on how to get Crystina to hook up with the Doctor.

Jack sat on the bed, made bigger by dismantling the bunk bed it used to be and putting the frames side by side. Tara was pacing before him, combing her fingers through her long thick hair in frustration. "Ok, they are spending pretty much the entire day together. That's good. Now just to make them speed up the process!"

"Well we could try to put them in situations to speed it up. Like looking them in a room together without the sonic of course or some other situation that might help us out." Jack said smirking having fun with his ideas, though he really couldn't say most of them.

Tara nodded, smirking. "Yes, that can work. " She stopped in her pacing, looking at him. "We will lock them in a room. For maybe an hour or so. Then we can let them out, and hopefully by then a confession would be made."

Crystina and the Doctor were else where in the TARDIS not knowing about Jack and Tara's plans, so they just sat in the den room talking about past adventures while they were eating.

"Remember that one time back in France?" Crystina said laughing slightly.

The Doctor nearly spat out his drink at the mention of France. He swallowed hard to make sure he didn't cover poor Crystina in his drink. "France! That was horrible! Those three women wouldn't leave me alone once they found out you and I weren't married!"

"I know I thought it was so funny to watch you make up excuse after excuse to get away from them!" Crystina giggled.

"Ohh yeah what about all the men that flocked you?" The Doctor said smugly.

"You mean the men who left me alone when I said I was engaged?" Crystina said smiling smugly.

"You told then you were engaged? To who?" he said shocked.

"John Smith." Crystina said dismissively and grabbed her drink to try and hid her smile as she watched the Doctor's reaction.

Crystina was not disappointed in the least. His eyes went wide as he looked at her. That was pretty much saying she was engaged to him! He nearly choked one air, coughing in surprise. "I…I see." He said, combing fingers through short luxurious hair.

She couldn't even hold herself together long enough to let him fully freak out about what she said when she started laughing at him. She couldn't believe he reacted so much to her saying that. He had very well claimed the two of them to be married on several occasions, so her claiming that she was engaged to him shouldn't have been that big of a deal for him but it was still funny to see his reaction.

"W-well at least it got the men off…." Tara and Jack entered the room, interrupting the Doctor. He looked to them, raising an eyebrow at the odd expressions on their faces. "Yes?"

"We have something to show you!" Tara chirped, grabbing the Doctors wrist and yanking him out of his seat. Jack did the same to Crystina. The two dragged them out of the room, down the hall. "It's really amazing."

Crystina let out a yelp when Jack yanked her out of the seat, since she was still horribly soar. "What in the world is so amazing I have to be dragged so forcefully?" she asked annoyed.

"This! It's empty!" Tara cheered, shoving the Doctor into the room. Jack pushed Crystina in as well, just gentle enough so that she wasn't exactly harmed. He was a brute, he wasn't a cruel bastard. If only Tara had read that line, she would have so much to say on that. So many, mentally scarring things that this fanfiction would possibly be deleted.

Tara grinned, slamming the door shut. "Have fun!" She yelled as the door suddenly locked. Apparently the TARDIS agreed with her. Those two HAD to get together.

Crystina sat there blinking in shock her mind didn't seem to want to rap around the fact that she was locked in a room with the Doctor because Tara and Jack had put them there. "What?" she said very confused.

Then the room seemed to shrink around the two of them forcing the two of them to be closer together.

"What?" both Crystina and the Doctor said together.

"Try not to get anything, that you wouldn't want to clean up later, on the walls! M'kay?" Tara yelled, Jack laughing behind her. He grinned down at her before shouting. "Pull out will ya? We don't need little time lord footsteps out here!"

"WHAT!" Crystina screeched completely drowning out the Doctor, her face going completely red as her hands flew to her face hiding it from sight. The Doctors expression was that of complete mortification. His skin was a deep cherry red, his jaw slack, and his eyes wide.

He, he couldn't looked at her. God, he couldn't face her after that! Though he wasn't alone on that. Crystina had her back to him. She was quite physically unable to look to him.

Crystina couldn't believe Jack had even said that! She wouldn't even think of doing anything like that with any one till she was married! And why in the world would the two of them do that! Sure Crystina liked the Doctor, but she was pretty sure that he didn't like her like that… She guessed. She hadn't really been looking for signs to see if he did.

The Doctor leaned his back on the wall, his hands stuffing themselves into his pockets. He opened his mouth to say something, shutting it soon after. What was there to say? How could he make things any less awkward? Stupid Jack and Tara. Why did they have to do this? It was completely illogical.

What was the point of locking the two into room alone, then insinuating such things? He wouldn't do that to her! Sure he liked her, quite a lot actually. However he very much doubted the feeling was mutual.

After a few minutes Crystina finally and the Doctor seemed to calm down enough to try and redeem the situation.

Crystina cleared her throat somewhat and tried to speak up. "Umm so…" she started and tried to look at the Doctor but as soon as she did she blushed furiously and looked away. Stupid Tara. Stupid Jack. This was there fault.

Hearing Crystina's voice, the Doctor looked up. His blush only grew more intense as he gazed upon her. "Yeah, so…How about we pretend this never happened?" He suggested, reaching up to tug at his ear a bit.

Crystina nodded quickly not trusting her voice at the current moment. She couldn't really look at him right now without what Jack said popping into her head, and that just embarrassed her to no end.

The Doctors hand brushed something in his pocket as he simply stood there, fidgeting. He pulled it out, raising an eyebrow. "Care for a board game?"

Jack and Tara began to walk back to the room they had locked the Doctor and Crystina in hoping to get the desired results they had wanted. However what they found was less then satisfactory. Tara's eye twitched, her lips pulling into a snarl like smile.

"Where did THAT come from?" Crystina and the Doctor looked up at hearing her voice. They had been settled on the floor, playing a thrilling game of monopoly. The Doctor grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh my coat pocket." The Doctor said, highly amused by the irritation radiating off of Tara.

Tara was visibly twitching, furious. "Oh, really? HOW ABOUT I TAKE THAT DAMN THING FROM YOU?" She would have to had Jack not stopped her, hooking his arms around her waist.

Crystina laughed at Tara and smiled. "Love to see you try hun I'm wearing it right now." Crystina said because she did in fact have the Doctors coat draped over her shoulders.

Tara growled at Crystina, stepping forward. "I can take it from you if I want to." She stated, placing her hands on her hips as she smirked dangerously at Crystina. Of course she couldn't do anything with Jack holding her back.

Crystina's eyes narrowed and she moved to stand up just so she could tower over Tara and remind her just who she was dealing with but the Doctor quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down to make sure the two girls didn't start a fight.

"My coat doesn't matter really though because all on my pockets are bigger on the inside so we don't need any fighting over it." The Doctor said trying to distract the two from each other.

"You don't intimidate me Crystina! " Tara glared up at the girl, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. A glaring match started between the two girls.

Tara, reluctantly, looked away. She looked to the Doctor, scowling. "You know what? Fuck this. You two are getting together!" She pulled from Jacks grip, grabbing at Crystina's shoulders.

"You're going to thank me later." She stated, grasping at Crystina's shoulders. In one quick motion she spun the girl around, shoving her towards the Doctor, and snagging the coat all at the same time. When she pushed Crystina she used a calculated amount of force. This caused Crystina's head to tilt up a bit as she lurched forward.

The Doctor tried to catch her. However as she slid into his waiting arms, their faces collided. Their lips molded together, eyes widening in shock.

Tara turned on her heel, shoving Jack out of the room. The door slammed shut once more, locking itself for her. "If I see another board game in there the Doctor will be left in his knickers." Tara screamed, smirking devilishly.

Crystina and the Doctor pulled away almost immediately after their shock was gone both blushing slightly, Crystina more so than the Doctor who just had a light tint of pink across his cheeks.

"I-I uhh…" Crystina stuttered as she looked down at the Doctor's chest instead of his face. The Doctor stared down at her, words failing the rambling man. He looked off to the side, not wanting to look to her. So those two thought that there was something between these two. He sighed softly. Their attempts to hook him up with Crystina was doing nothing but embarrass them more!

"I wish they would stop trying to hook us up." Crystina mumbled, burying her face in his chest. "Not like you like me like that anyways." She said lower thinking that he wouldn't hear her with her voice being muffled.

The Doctor scowled, looking to her quickly. He watched her for a moment before sighing softly. "You know, such assumptions shouldn't be made easily." He said, shaking his head. Crystina's head shot up her eyes wide.

"You heard that?" she asked her voice slightly higher than normal. Her cheeks were burning red as she stared at him shocked.

"Yeah, I heard you Crystina. Loud and clear." He stated, pointing towards his ears to remind her that he had the hearing of a Time Lord, because he was a Time Lord of course. "And I don't appreciate you assuming things like that."

Crystina looked away slightly her blush increasing. "I- well…"she said stuttering again when what he said hit her and she looked back up at him. "Why?"

"Well, you don't exactly know how it is I feel about you." He stated simply, shrugging his shoulders. He looked at her, dead seriously. "For all you know I could very much love you." He added.

Crystina's eyes widened and her jaw going slack slightly, she couldn't think of anything to say to that. She began to open and close her mouth to try and say something but nothing would come out so she finally just clamped her mouth shut and hoped for something to come to her. Sadly nothing came to her as she stared at the Time Lord.

The Doctor sighed, shaking head head as he took her into his arms again. "You know, you can say anything right about now. " He said, desperate to hear her response.

"I-w-w-well-I-I." She stuttered desperately the words she so wanted to say refusing to come out. Finally she threw her senses out the window and just kissed the Doctor.(D'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww)

The Doctor blinked in surprise, blushing. It took him a moment to respond, to register what all was happening at the moment. He slowly leaned into the kiss, moving his lips against her's.

Crystina's face heated up more than it had ever before but she didn't pay attention as she felt the Doctor wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She reacted by letting her arms find their way around his neck and into his hair also pulling herself closer to him.

The two stood there in each others arms, lips sending messages between them. Each message was carried by sparks, showing each other just how strongly they truly felt. All pent up emotion was released, shared between the two.

Of course we can't have such a sweet moment, not when there was someone such as Tara in the TARDIS. The girl burst in, yelling at the love birds. "There better not be a board game!" She paused, hand still on the door nob. Her eyes batted as she noticed the position the two were in.

The look on Tara's face could easily be compared to that of a Cheshire cat. She giggled, slowly backing out. "Oh, well. Carry on snogging. The door isn't locked so just come out whenever." She waved her fingers before finally leaving the room completely.

Crystina stared at the door completely shocked as Tara left. Did she really just tell them to continue _snogging_? What in the world does she think she's doing using a British word like that with her being an American?

The Doctor was also staring at the door, just as shocked as Crystina was. Though he was more weirded by that expression on Tara's face. That girl worried him, she did. Though he had to admit, he was thankful for her insanity. If it were not for that he would not be holding Crystina in his arms. This chapter of Exploding Pencils would not be in existence. So everyone give your insane friends a hug, one day they may hook you up with a wonderful person. If they haven't killed you already.


End file.
